diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lichtfaust
| Forum = http://heldendämmerung.de/ | Information = }} Gilde ist derzeit auf Eis gelegt. Geschichte Svanne, die Dunkeleisenzwergin, blickte sich um. Wieder hatte sie ihr perfektes Pokerface aufgesetzt und es war für Katnip Eisenzahn nicht ersichtlich, was ihre Freundin über das neue Büro dachte. „Na? Was denkst du?“, fragte die Bronzebart, um das peinliche und schon viel zu lange andauernde Schweigen zu unterbrechen. „Grundsätzlich eingerichtet ist es ja schon. Aber einiges muss noch getan werden, oder?“, entgegnete sie und hatte damit untertrieben. Das Haus war eigentlich mehr eine Ruine und es schien ein Verbrechen zu sein, dafür Miete zu nehmen. „Wer zahlt das eigentlich alles?“. Die Bronzebart ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und eine Bodendiele knarzte, bevor sie auf der anderen Seite hochsprang und die untersten vier Stufen der Treppe zerstörte, welche in die obere Etage führte. Vorsichtig tat es die Dunkeleisen ihr gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls. Die Zerstörung blieb dabei unkommentiert. „Du weißt ja, das ich damals eine lange Zeit in Nordend war, oder?“ Svanne nickte bejahend und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Katnip fuhr fort: „Wir waren zuletzt auf einer Mission und es ging einiges schief. Bromgur, mein Verlobter, war damals in meinem Trupp und wurde schwer verletzt. Wir brachten ihn in unser Lager, wo mich die Nachricht erreichte, das die Brauerei in Kharanos bei einem Beben zerstört und meine Mutter vermisst wurde. Ich reiste sofort in die Heimat und konnte sie nur noch beerdigen. Dann reiste ich zurück, ich war ja schließlich noch dem Orden unterstellt. Zurück in Nordend erfuhr ich, das Bromgur sich im Lazarett eine Infektion eingefangen hatte und daran gestorben war. Ich beerdigte auch ihn.“, erklärte die Bronzebart seufzend und fasste sich an den Ring, welcher an einem Lederband um ihren Hals hing. „Jedenfalls war ich danach für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Der Orden stellte mich unter starke Medikamente, um diesem Umstand entgegenzuwirken und mich schnell wieder einsatzbereit zu machen. Ich wurde süchtig nach diesem Zeug und wurde fortgeschickt. Dank dem Sturmwinder Ärztezentrum und Frau Rosenbusch bin ich aber mittlerweile davon wieder losgekommen. Letzte Woche stand der Orden wieder vor unserem Haus in Kharanos und mein Vater hätte sie fast abgeknallt. Sie sagten, ich solle wieder zurück, einmal im Orden, immer im Orden. Natürlich wollten sie mich nur unter Kontrolle halten, schließlich war ich ja durch diese Behandlung von ihnen ihr schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis. Ich sagte ihnen, das ich damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würde und sich der Orden dann nie wieder im Königreich Sturmwind blicken lassen könnte. Überraschenderweise hatten sie aber noch einen anderen Vorschlag parat: Ich würde, offiziell selbständig, jedoch finanziert durch den Orden, in Sturmwind ein Büro bezahlt bekommen. Ich sollte ein Team zusammenstellen und gegen die zur Zeit mehrfach aufkommenden Berichte über Nethermagie ermitteln und tätig werden. Ich würde selbst kein Sold oder Handgeld bekommen, sondern muss alle Rechnungen zusammen mit einem monatlichen Bericht zu Ihnen schicken.“ „Kurzum: Du hast sie an den Eiern, oder? Das passt zu dir.“, sagte Svanne anerkennend nickend. „Ach?“, kommt es von der Bronzebart fragend, während sich ihr Mund langsam zu einem vielsagenden Grinsen verzieht. Gildenkonzept (oder auch: who ya gonna call?) Im Grunde geht es bei dieser Gilde um folgendes: Es ist der Versuch ein Konglomerat zu schaffen, in denen sich verschiedenste Klassen zusammenfinden, um Hexen, Geister sowie Dämonen zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Da beim Wort „Orden“ zumeist bei einigen schon ein Juckreiz einsetzt, nennen wir das ganze vorläufig einfach Agentur. Hervorgerufen und finanziert wird das Ganze von einem reinen Paladin-Orden, den man IC im alten Herrschaftsgebiet Lordaeron finden könnte, sofern es ihn denn überhaupt geben würde. Aber bevor hier wieder die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen werden: Der Orden wurde bereits ausgespielt und es gibt auch eine kleine nette Geschichte dazu, die zumindest weniger hanebüchen ist, als das, was man sonst so im Wiki oder im offiziellen Forum findet. Aufgabe wird es sein, die Geister und Dämonen zu bekämpfen, wobei hier natürlich viele Wege offen stehen und selbst schlichte Gemüter das Potenzial erkennen dürften. Hexen, welche tatsächlich eine Gefahr darstellen, werden ebenfalls bekämpft, wobei Lichtfaust nur tätig wird, wenn auch wirklich jemand zu Schaden kommt, beziehungsweise eine Gefahr abgewendet werden muss. Wir planen (!) eine notfalls gewaltsame Trennung vom Nether bei diesen Personen durchzuführen um sie vor ihrer endgültigen Verderbnis zu retten und sie dann der zuständigen Gerichtsbarkeit zu übergeben. Rechnet also damit, falls ihr uns anspielt. Falls ihr damit ein Problem habt, lasst es einfach oder sprecht vorher mit uns, damit wir zusammen eine Lösung finden. Dämonen und Geister werden nicht der zuständigen Gerichtsbarkeit übergeben, weil sich das wohl kompliziert herausstellen dürfte. Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen ist die Prämisse dieser Agentur. Im Spiel bedeutet dies, das die im üblichen Rollenspiel gescholtenen Klassen hier eine Heimat finden können. Das Konfliktpotenzial ist natürlich erheblich und das ist auch so gewollt. Dienstgrade wird es geben. Genaugenommen zwei, nämlich Paladin/Priester/Wasauchimmer, welche als gleichberechtigt anzusehen sind und der Anwärter. Der Anwärter ist drei Stufen niedriger anzusehen als Paladin/Priester/Wasauchimmer, dazwischen befindet sich nichts. Wie zum Geier kamen wir auf die Idee? Als Wache durfte ich einmal miterleben, wie die Klingen Tyrs, in Persona die beiden Arcados, so arbeiten. Ich musste direkt an Akte X denken. Wie Dana Scully und Fox Mulder waren die beiden am Werke und damals dachte ich schon: Das könnte mir auch Spaß machen. Um deren Nervenkostüm zu schonen hatte ich aber immer davon abgesehen. Ein weiterer Grund ist, das wir immer wieder am Wachlokal auf diese Fähigkeitenlücke angesprochen wurden. Ich wollte das eigentlich nie, weil ich mir Katnip nicht in einen Orden vorstellen konnte. Deshalb haben wir diesen Weg gewählt. Wer darf in die Gilde? Grundsätzlich jeder, sofern man denn eine ordentliche Geschichte vorweisen kann. Ein Todesritter, dem vom Nasepopeln auf dem Kathedralenplatz schon ganz schummrig geworden ist, hat jedenfalls geringere Chancen als der, dessen Runenklinge gerade sowieso eine Geister-Diät macht und sich mit einem Beitritt die Futterkosten sparen möchte. Soll bedeuten: Euer Charakter-Konzept sollte schon auf festen Füßen stehen und sich gut im Rollenspiel verkaufen lassen. "Spielregeln" Die Regeln dienen nicht der Bevormundung, sondern eher als Grundlage für das Zusammenspiel innerhalb der Gilde mit dem dazugehörigen Konzept. Auch wenn es manchmal bei der gottgleichen Gildenleitung so scheint: Wir haben nicht die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen und machen auch gerne Fehler. Sollte Euch einer auffallen, dann postet es bitte sofort ins offizielle Forum, damit das von den ganzen Fachleuten dort öffentlich ausdiskutiert wird. Alternativ könnte man aber auch direkt an die Gildenleitung herantreten. Einer von den beiden vorrangegangenen Sätzen war Sarkasmus. Falls du verstanden hast welcher, dann bist du immerhin schon mal richtig in dieser Gilde. §1 Respekt ist Grundsätzlich eine Sache, die man sich verdienen muss. Allerdings gibt es auch in so einem netten Haufen wie unserer Gilde eine Art Hierarchie. Gerade Anwärter sollten nicht bei den Offizieren ins Büro platzen, sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen lassen, die Füsse auf den Schreibtisch legen und schnodderig nach einer Beförderung fragen. Das macht man nicht. Militärisch Grüßen gehört genauso zum normalen Umgang innerhalb einer Einheit wie das Anklopfen an einer geschlossenen Tür. Wenn der Offizier keinen Bock drauf hat, immer wieder von euch gegrüßt zu werden, dann wird er es euch schon sagen. §2 Humor hat in Azeroth eine lange Tradition, welche wir sehr gerne pflegen möchten. Paladin Sir Zitzewutz mag ein toller Lichtkrieger sein, aber mit einem Stock im Allerwertesten wird er in der Gilde nicht glücklich werden. Grundsätzlich lässt sich das aber mit einem Satz zusammenfassen: Nehmt euch selbst nicht zu ernst. Sicherlich ist unsere Berufung eine ernste Sache und kann mitunter zu haarsträubenden Fällen führen, in dem man vielleicht nicht so viel zu lachen hat. Aber bewahrt euch trotzdem euren Humor, manchmal ist es gerade im Rollenspiel auf der Aldor das letzte, was einen davon abhält, nicht verrückt zu werden. §3 Immersion ist wichtig. Sich in die Rolle oder in die Situation hineinzuversetzen ist das, was Rollenspiel aus macht, meistens sogar wichtiger als die Lore, aber das ist nur eine persönliche Fußnote. Manchmal stößt man auf verfahrene Situationen, in welchen es einem langsam dämmert, das man wahrscheinlich nicht wieder heile herauskommt. Gerade die Paladine sind da etwas gefährdet, siehe folgendes Zitat: „Nur ein Paladin wäre närrisch genug, blind in den Kampf zu laufen. Andererseits wäre auch nur ein Paladin derart mutig.“ Sterben gehört in dieser Gilde mit dazu. Nehmt es so hin und ihr werdet viel mehr Spaß im Rollenspiel haben. Auch wenn es von der selbsternannten RP-Elite anders vorgelebt wird, schadet ihr euch mit so einem Verhalten nur selbst. Merkt ihr, das euer Gegenüber Blödsinn fabriziert, dann dreht euch um und geht. Es gibt so viele tolle Rollenspieler auf der Aldor, da muss man sich nicht mit einem faulen Ei den Abend versauen. Prämisse daraus: Bleibt fair, auch euch selbst gegenüber. §4 Führungsverhalten. Der Spruch: „Wir spielen World of Warcraft und nicht Mittelalter Online“ ist in manchem Bezug zwar unangebracht, aber im Militär-Rollenspiel sollte man zumindest mal darüber nachdenken. Clausewitz zitieren und gleichzeitig seine Soldaten auspeitschen ist nicht nur ausgemachter Blödsinn, sondern auch der finale Schlag gegen die Immersion (siehe §3). Außerhalb eines Gefechtes sollte man sich die Zeit nehmen, seinen Untergebenen zu erklären, warum sie etwas machen sollen. Das Ergebnis ist dann zumeist erfreulicher für beide Parteien. Im Gefecht darf der knallharte Offizier dann rumbrüllen, schließlich geht es hier ums Überleben. Und hier muss der Soldat dann auch funktionieren und keine Debatte lostreten. Wie immer ist dies keine allgemeingültige Weisheit und gerade vom Vorgesetzten wird hier viel Fingerspitzengefühl benötigt. Aber man wächst ja bekanntlich mit seinen Aufgaben. §5 Adels-RP, Richter und Kommandobehörden. Gerne erkennen wir die loregerechte Hierarchie innerhalb des Spiels an, aber riecht es zu sehr nach: Ich will die mal etwas ärgern und erstelle mir einen Oberstleutnant, dann kann das getrost ignoriert werden. Gerne stehen wir zur Konsequenz unserer Aktionen, aber solche Leute sind erfahrungsgemäß nicht auf ernstgemeintes Rollenspiel aus, sondern versuchen mit ihrem eingeschränktem Sozialverhalten zumindest auf Kosten anderer zu glänzen. Daher bitten wir um vorherige Absprachen bei Anklagen oder ähnlichen Aktionen. §6 Rollenspiel steht im Vordergrund. Schlammschlachten und sinnlose Diskussion über die Auslegung der Lore mit einem persönlichem Unterton verschwendet nur Zeit, die man stattdessen im Spiel mit nettem Rollenspiel "versilbern" könnte. Macht was ihr wollt, ich werde euch bestimmt nicht vorschreiben, wie ihr eure Freizeit verbringt. Aber lasst euch sagen, das es gerade im offiziellen Forum viele Mitmenschen gibt, denen es wichtiger ist, im Recht zu sein, als vernünftiges und nettes Rollenspiel zu haben. Bei Bedarf wird diese Bergpredigt erweitert,/geändert, gerade hinsichtlich kommender Addons gibt es ja bestimmt noch Gelegenheit dazu. Lebendes Dokument und so. Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden